


Journey To Egypt

by pinkdiamonds



Series: The Journey Series [6]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Time Travel, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 20:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkdiamonds/pseuds/pinkdiamonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Rodney witness a pivotal moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Journey To Egypt

### Giza

The two elderly men dressed in the garb of the local workers stood alone on top of a rise watching as the sun beat down on them relentlessly. The workers were scrambling and shouting as they tugged on ropes lifting the artifact that had been buried for millennia. It was controlled chaos and the sounds and odors and sights thrilled the two men.

The blue eyed man turned to his companion, “That’s it, John. That’s the Stargate,” Rodney said excitedly.

“Do you think we should say anything?” John asked.

“Nah. They’re going to figure it out. I just wanted you to see it.”

“Did you ever miss any of it, Rodney? Any regrets?” John asked carefully.

Because they were in Egypt, Rodney could take his hand, and he did so. “Don’t be an idiot.”

John smiled and turned his attention back to the huge object coming out of the ground, squeezing the hand that he had refused to relinquish.


End file.
